


Do You Believe in Magic?

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bewitched and I Dream of Jeannie AU, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romantic Comedy, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Summary: I realize I'm going old school here by parodying these 60s sitcoms. But the couples dynamics from the two shows are so much alike to these ships that I couldn't resist. Hinata and Kageyama are the perfect Samantha and Darren in this AU, and same goes for Eijun and Kazuya being Jeannie and Tony. I really hope you give this fic a chance, and maybe watch the shows to get a better idea of how this story will go. Anyway, please enjoy this and leave a comment on what you think!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi & Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I'm going old school here by parodying these 60s sitcoms. But the couples dynamics from the two shows are so much alike to these ships that I couldn't resist. Hinata and Kageyama are the perfect Samantha and Darren in this AU, and same goes for Eijun and Kazuya being Jeannie and Tony. I really hope you give this fic a chance, and maybe watch the shows to get a better idea of how this story will go. Anyway, please enjoy this and leave a comment on what you think!

Sawamura Daichi could sense it from the moment he walked into that gym that first day of school. Another magical being much like him was here. He looked to the two bickering first-years to see who it was till things became a mess with the vice-principal’s toupee and he had to kick the two troublemakers out. Since then he had forgotten about that magical presence until it occurred to him once Hinata Shoyou did another quick spike at that match to prove him and Kageyama Tobio’s worth on the team.

Daichi then knew who the magical being was and told Sugawara, his vice-captain and best friend once the match was all over and everything was settled.

Suga gawked, “Are you serious?! There’s another one like you?!”

“Sort-of, his magic is different from mine but it’s there.”

“It’s obviously a first-year if you’re sensing this now but which one is it?”

“That’s why I’m going to talk to him after practice tomorrow, to make sure he’s using his powers wisely and is not cheating with them.”

Suga nodded.

* * *

True to his word, Daichi asked Hinata to stay for a little awhile longer. Suga saw this and shook his head in amusement before going with the others.

“Captain?” the ginger questioned.

“Hinata, I’ll get to the point. You’re a warlock, aren’t you?”

The boy gawked, uttering, “How… how… did you…?”

“I was able to sense your magic because I am half-genie.”

“WHOA! Really?!” his eyes lit up.

“Yup, which is why we need to establish something before you can play on the team. Now I don’t know what warlocks do with their magic but genies have rules when it’s comes to magic usage.”

“We have rules too! We’re not allowed to mess with the Fates so if you’re worried about me using my powers to win, it’s not possible!”

Daichi was stunned to hear that, “Oh. Well… okay, but I’ll still be keeping an eye on you just in case and Sugawara will too.”

“Suga-sempai is magical too?!”

“No, but I know I can trust him to keep our secrets.”

“That’s great! I’m so glad to have a team that understands me in more ways than one!”

Daichi chuckled and ruffled his hair, “You know you remind me of my cousin.”

“Oh wow! What’s he like?”

“Well unlike me, he’s a full-blooded genie and he’s a baseball player currently going to school in Tokyo. Plus he’s a year younger.”

“He sounds awesome! I would love to meet him someday.”

“Maybe one day, but right now we have the Interhigh to think about.”

Hinata beamed at those words and exclaimed, “Yes sir!”

* * *

Sawamura Eijun sneezed violently shortly after finishing practice on the field. Kominato Haruichi, his best friend and fellow teammate questioned, “Eijun-kun, are you coming down with a cold?”

“No, I think someone’s really talking about me somewhere.” he wiped his nose.

Kuramochi Yoichi, his roommate kicked him from behind, “Don’t be so self-absorbed.”

Eijun was tempted to use his magic but he knew he had to keep it hidden no matter what. Once he got back to Room Five, he put away his glove and cap and quickly checked his bag to make sure his lamp was still there.

He sighed, the lamp was a small silver oil lamp and had been passed down through the generations of Sawamuras. The lamp was a way to protect the family however it was vital that no mortal touch it or else they become enslaved to their master’s wishes like any genie would be.

Eijun put the lamp back before changing clothes and getting his bath products to head for the baths.

When he left, Kuramochi and Miyuki Kazuya came into the room as Kuramochi grumbled, “How could you run out of laundry detergent already?!”

Miyuki shrugged, “Been busy, you should know that. Between my captain duties, schoolwork, and being the main catcher, I don’t have a lot of time for shopping.”

Kuramochi got him the detergent while getting his own laundry and went out. Miyuki was about to follow when he spotted something shiny in Sawamura’s backpack.

He looked inside and was surprised to find the lamp, “Huh, why would Sawamura have something like this?”

He started reaching for it when Eijun walked back in, muttering how he forgot a towel, then froze when he saw Miyuki beside his bag.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” he quickly grabbed the bag, holding it close to his chest.

Miyuki’s brow rose in confusion from the boy’s defensive behavior.

“I was just borrowing detergent from Kuramochi, but the way you’re acting is odd-well odder than usual- just why do you have a lamp?”

“It’s an heirloom! My parents gave it to me before I left for Seidou!”

“So… you had that thing since last year?”

“Yes, it’s important that it stays close to me, keeps me from feeling homesick.”

“But isn’t that risky? If it’s an heirloom then it shouldn’t be in a place where it can get lost or stolen.”

“I know that, but baseball means everything to me so I had no choice but to bring it with me.”

“No choice? What does that mean?”

Eijun quickly shook his head, “Forget I said that! Just forget it all!” he grabbed his towel on his bed then he ran off with his bag in hand.

Miyuki hummed in suspicion. The southpaw pitcher was hiding something from him and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Time went on, spring went into summer and with it, Eijun became the new ace for the team. Miyuki still wanted to figure out the pitcher’s secret but the season was keeping them busy that he couldn’t investigate into it further.

But then one night, as they were getting ever closer to Koshien, Sawamura was heading to the baths and accidently dropped his bag in his exhausted state.

Miyuki found the bag and brought it back to Room Five (Both Kuramochi and Asada were out) but not before he looked at the lamp again and took it out.

Eijun had finished with his bath and was the last person there as he was ready to gather his things when suddenly he felt strange and ended up dropping his basket while popping away and found himself in a cozy pillowed place but he knew where he was as he gasped in horror, uttering, “No-no-no! This can’t be happening!”

Miyuki was holding the lamp in his hands, observing it before gently rubbing it then to his shock, blue smoke came out of the spout.

Eijun could feel the change as he turned into blue smoke and came out of the lamp, turning back into human but he had different clothes on with a blue silk open vest on his upper body while he had matching blue silk baggy pants. Never had Ei felt more embarrassed in his life and couldn’t bring himself to face his new master.

Miyuki gawked over the whole thing, hard to believe this was actually happening.

“Sa-Sawamura? How- why-“

Eijun looked at him with furious eyes, “You touched my lamp you jerk! That’s why! Now I’m forced to serve you! I hope you’re happy!”

“But- why-“

“I’m a genie you idiot! All of my family is! Well my cousin is a half-genie but the point is that I was keeping it a secret until you did this!”

Miyuki was gobsmacked by the revelation.

Eijun felt exposed in his outfit and tried to cover himself, “And stop staring at me! It’s embarrassing for you to see me this way!”

By then Miyuki snapped out of it and realized the new outfit did look good on Sawamura, slightly licking his lips then smirked, “Why? It’s a good look on you.”

“You pervert!” he plopped to the floor with crossed legs.

The catcher chuckled as he sat down too then got serious as he said, “So… you were able to use magic this whole time? Even when we were playing in matches?”

Eijun shook his head, “Genies are not allowed to use magic to win competitions. Which is fine by me, I rather win by my own abilities.”

“Come to think of it… you could have let us win the summer tournament last year but you didn’t and you got the yips afterwards.”

“Exactly! As much as magic would have been useful then, it is impossible for me to go against the Fates!”

“Soooo everything about genies is true then? You grant wishes?”

“Yes, but for the longest time my family was masterless,” he narrowed his eyes, “until now that is…”

Miyuki smirked, “Oops, sorry about that.”

“No you’re not.” Eijun spat.

The captain exhaled, “Look would it help if I wished for your freedom?”

Sawamura sadly frowned, “That would be great, but… if you do it’ll put my family in danger.”

Miyuki gapped, “What…?”

He nodded and pointed, “That lamp protects us from the Great Djinn, who has been hunting us down for centuries!”

“Who is this Great Djinn and why is he after your family?”

“I don’t know, all I do know is the Great Djinn is the most powerful of all genies, but why he’s after my family, we don’t know. We just know that lamp you’re holding is protecting us from being found out.”

“Huh, interesting.” holding the object closer, then handed it back to Eijun, surprising the boy.

“You’re… you’re giving it back?”

“Well if I can’t free you then it’s only right you have your heirloom back.”

He took the lamp, hugging it to his chest then set it down, “Thank you…” then said, “But this means I’m still bonded to you.”

Miyuki nodded, “So you are.” then he grinned mischievously, “Hey that’s means I won’t have to go shopping anymore and focus squarely on the game and school.”

Eijun sighed and grumbled as he couldn’t believe this is happening to him. Miyuki Kazuya was now his master… The thought would have mortified him a year ago given how sadistic he acted, but he had to admit that the captain has grown since then even if he was still uneasy about the whole thing.

Miyuki saw the look on his face and cupped the boy’s face, “I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I want us to go back to how things were before this all happened. It’ll be how it was only with some small perks here and there.” he smiled.

Eijun felt relief and said, “I trust you. I trust your word, Miyuki Kazuya even if you are a jerk.”

He chuckled and slowly lowered his hand to Ei’s exposed abs, causing the ace to blush bright red and went even redder when Miyuki commented, “You really do look hot in that outfit.”

“Pervert! Stop that!” smacking his hand away then turned into blue smoke and went back into the lamp.

Kazuya sighed fondly, “Why do I get the feeling things are about to get more interesting now with you, Sawamura.”

* * *

The Crows were crushed by their defeat at the Interhigh. It took them about a week to recover from their loss before moving on to a new resolve of getting to the Spring Tournament. Daichi and the rest of the third years had to make a choice of retiring or not. Ultimately, they decided not to.

Hinata was especially relieved by the news, not only had he and other first-years had grown attached to this team and it wouldn’t be the same without the third years.

Not only that but he had no one else to talk to about his magic and Daichi had been helping him harness it. One time when he was cleaning up the gym after practice, he used his magic to move the mops and equipment on its own.

Daichi and Suga help kept a lookout while the boy practiced his wizardry.

Then, one afternoon, the team was about to get a surprise.

Coach Ukai called out, “Sawamura! You have a visitor!”

“Visitor?” he questioned till the coach moved to show… “Eijun?!”

“DAI-CHAN!” the boy with golden eyes waved in greeting.

“ _Dai-chan?!_ ” the rest of the team exclaimed and snickered.

Daichi ignored them as he went to the boy and saw there was someone else with him, a sempai maybe?

The two embraced as Daichi turned back, stating, “Guys this is my cousin Sawamura Eijun. He’s a baseball player.”

Tanaka proclaimed, “Great! At least he’s not in a rival volleyball club or we would never let him see our moves today.”

Nishinoya added, “Yeah we would have had to tie you up like a spy and torture you!”

Eijun looked to his cousin with fearful eyes, “Dai-chan…?”

Without a word, Daichi went and grabbed the second-year duo by their heads and bobbed them together before going back to his cousin.

“So what brings you here anyway?”

“Well, um,” he turned to the other boy who nodded and told his cousin, “We need to tell you something important, involving the… family business if you will.”

An ‘o’ shape formed on Daichi’s mouth then he quickly told his team, “Keep practicing while I talk with my cousin.” he nodded to Suga who nodded in return.

He left with the two to go outside and closed the door behind them so they can have privacy.

“Dai-chan, this is Miyuki Kazuya, my sempai and captain of Seidou’s baseball team.”

The two third-years bowed in respect.

“Nice to meet you.” Daichi said.

“Likewise.” Miyuki replied.

Eijun added, “We’re here because… Miyuki is my master now.”

Daichi gasped, “WHAT?!”

Miyuki stepped in, “It was an accident I assure you. Sawamura is still free to live his life, I won’t shackle him down. As you are his closest relative right now, we thought it be best to let you know this.”

Daichi ponder on this, “In that case, thank you for telling me this.”

Eijun smiled, “I’m just glad you’re not upset.”

“Well I’m still shocked this happened in the first place, but since you were upfront with the matter, I can’t be upset. But I do wonder how you’re going to make this work in future.”

Miyuki motioned, “We’ll come to that point when we get to it; right now the present is what matters.” smirking, “I’m sure you can agree to that.”

Daichi sighed in exasperation, “Yeah…” then said, “As long as we’re being open here…” he quickly opened the door, calling inside, “Hey Hinata! Come here a sec!”

The short ginger teen appeared, “Yeah Captain?”

“You want to show my cousin and his friend what you can do?”

Said duo was confused while Hinata’s eyes widen, “Are you sure?”

“Its fine, the secret will be kept safe.”

“Well okay then…” he wiggled his nose and in a flash, a volleyball appeared in his hands making their guests gawk.

Eijun pointed gleefully, “You’re a genie too!”

Daichi shook his head, “Not quite.”

“I’m a warlock!” Hinata piped up.

“They exist too?!” Miyuki slack-jawed.

Daichi nodded, “Yup, you’ll find there’s more to our world than meets the eye.”

Eijun agreed, “It’s true, Miyuki-sempai! One time, Dai-chan and I saw a fairy!”

“When we were kids.” the older of the two added.

Miyuki rubbed his temple, “And here I thought I was getting used to all this magic stuff…”


	2. I, Kageyama Tobio take this Warlock to be my Husband

_Seven Years Later_

23-year-olds Hinata Shoyou and Kageyama Tobio exchanged rings and vows in front of the judge shortly after signing the marriage certificate.

They didn’t tell anyone of their plans as they had eloped after Hinata won the volleyball match between their teams. The redhead knew in the back of his mind there would be consequences for this later but right now he didn’t care as they booked a honeymoon suite at a ritzy hotel in Tokyo.

Tobio after changing into a gray robe ordered room service and champagne then went to set up the scented candles while Shoyou got ready in the bedroom putting on a white robe.

Then Shoyou’s phone rang and he saw it was Daichi calling. He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him the news now though Tobio and him agreed to wait until after the honeymoon to break the news to their friends.

He quickly answered it, “Hi Daichi!”

“ _Hey Hinata, just wanna to congratulate you on your win! Suga and I saw the whole thing on TV! Hope Kageyama wasn’t too upset.”_

“Oh, no, he took it like the king he is. He, um, he took me out to celebrate.”

“ _Wow! That’s impressive even for him!”_ Suga’s voice could be heard in the background.

Hinata slightly chuckled, “Yeah… it certainly was a surprise.” looking at his wedding ring.

“ _Hinata? Is something wrong?_ ” Daichi questioned.

“No! Everything is fine! In fact, better than fine!” he smiled.

“ _Okay…?”_

“I have to get going, thanks for calling! Bye!” hanging up.

He sighed in relief but yelped when Daichi popped in with crossed arms, “Alright what’s-“ his eyes widen at the surroundings, “Hinata! What is going on-“

“SSHHH!” Shoyou gestured and whispered, “Tobio’s in the other room.”

Daichi gawked then saw the wedding ring on the ginger’s finger, harshly whispering, “You’re married?! Both of you?!”

He made a cheesy grin, “We were going to tell you guys after the honeymoon.”

The older man sighed and rubbed his head, “You two… always with the surprises…”

Kageyama’s voice called out, “Shoyou, are you done in there?”

The ginger called back, “Um, one moment!” giving pleading eyes to Daichi.

The brunette sighed again, “Alright, I won’t say anything to the others but you might want to turn off your phone so you won’t be disturbed for the rest of the night, you’ll need it. But more importantly, are you going to tell him your biggest secret?”

Hinata bit his lip, “I don’t know… I kept it from him for so long even after we got together, I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea… For one, what if he didn’t think I wasn’t using magic to play volleyball? You know him! He would have this smug look thinking he was better than me all along when you know that isn’t true!”

Daichi shook his head, “I don’t think so, Hinata… Think about it, you went to Brazil for a reason and he knows that. You worked off your butt to prove yourself that you could beat him someday and that day was today. And if he still doesn’t believe it then call back for me and I will get it through his thick head.” he winked.

With near tears in his eyes, he uttered, “Thank you… Daichi…”

“You are welcome, since you are married now so hiding this part of yourself from him is not healthy. Why do you think I told Koushi about my linage?”

“I guess… I guess I will tell him then if only to make sure there’s no secrets between us. I never hid anything else from him before only my magic and well since we are going to live together, it would be hard to hide it now.”

Daichi nodded, “Exactly, trust me you’ll be glad you did.” smiling before popping out.

Hinata deeply exhaled before opening the door seeing the candle-lit room, making his heart thump.

Tobio came to him, rubbing his arms sensually.

“About time.” kissing his new husband, uttering, “You look gorgeous…”

Shoyou blushed, “Thank you, babe…” kissing him back, but as much as he wanted to continue he had to tell him. He stepped back, “We need to talk.”

Kageyama frowned, “Isn’t it too late for that?”

“I don’t mean breaking up, there’s something I really need to tell you.” motioning for them to sit down with Tobio being confused.

“Okay… what?”

Hinata took a deep breath, “Tobio, we’ve known each other since the middle school tournament and went to the same high school by chance. Even though we were partners on the court for three years before graduating, there’s one thing you never knew about me.”

His husband looked even more confused, “How is that possible? We trust each other enough to share anything and now you’re telling me there’s something I never knew?”

“I’m sorry but yes.”

“Why? Is it something that happened while you were away in Brazil? Was there someone else?” he scowled.

“No! That isn’t it! Let’s get one thing straight, the only things in this world I love are volleyball and you! I never looked at anyone else!”

“But weren’t you and Yachi-“

“No! We were just friends, you know that.”

“But you and Yamaguchi were close too, in fact you were close to a lot of our friends and other people on different teams especially to Kenma, Suga, Bokuto, Noya-“ he was cut off by Shoyou’s lips then they took a breath.

“Would I be here now, married to you if I was as close to them? I chose you Tobio. When you had suddenly proposed to me tonight, I didn’t hesitate. Instead we went straight to the jewelers to get rings and went right to city hall to get that damn paper proving our marriage. And now here we are.”

“Okay… so if it’s not another person then what?”

“Well you see, I’ve had this since birth and had to hide it until now.”

“So it’s a birthmark then? So what, you don’t need to hide that from me.”

“Oh for- would you just let me finish telling you!”

“Fine, I’m listening.”

Shoyou panted, “Thank you…” before breathing deeply and said, “Just don’t freak out okay? And also just so you know, I never once used it for volleyball or any competition because it was against rules and that it wouldn’t be possible.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been on steroids?!” Kageyama gawked.

“Tobio! No! Now please be quiet so I can tell you!”

His husband grunted but did so.

“Okay, here it is… I’m a warlock.”

Tobio blinked a few times before going, “Huh?”

“I mean it! I can do magic and everything! I am a genuine wizard! A mage! All of that!”

Tobio didn’t say anything and instead grabbed the champagne that’s been cooling and sniffed it.

Hinata saw and retorted, “I’m not drunk! I’m telling you the truth!”

The raven hair responded, “Sho, if you had magic you could have won at our first tournament-“

“ _Were you not listening?!_ I told you I couldn’t use it in competitions! Magic users are not allowed to go against the Fates! My volleyball playing has nothing to do with my magic! Daichi will tell you this because he’s half-genie!”

He held his hands up, “Okay that’s it. You obviously got over excited today between winning the match and getting married and now you’re having delusions.”

Shoyou smirked, “Is this a delusion then?” pointing his finger to the candles and they floated up.

Tobio was shocked and jumped up seeing if there were any trick wires but there weren’t. He turned back to his husband, gapping.

Hinata stated, “Have I convinced you now?”

The taller man rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing actually floating candles and when it turn out he was, he slummed back to the couch.

“Tobio?” Shoyou grew concern over his husband’s silence.

There was a mutter.

“What?”

“I said this is a lot to take in…”

The ginger slowly nodded, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“And Daichi…? Is he really a genie?”

“Half genie but yeah, and Sugawara knows.”

“Does anyone else?”

“Nope we kept it from everyone, had to.”

Tobio sighed while crossing his arms, “I know why you didn’t tell me then but… why not tell me this after getting back together?”

“I… I was afraid… Afraid you wouldn’t accept me like this…”

“Sho…” moving closer and taking him into his arms, “I really don’t care about that. I know who you are and that’s all that matters. I am surprised by this new side of you but I wanted to be with you for a very long time and now tonight I have that.”

Shoyou almost let out tears as they shared a passionate kiss, falling together on the couch, moving their hands all over each other.

“Tobio…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you…”

They resumed kissing.


	3. The Start of Something New

25-year-old Miyuki Kazuya wore a robe while yawning and was heading down for breakfast. He spotted 24-year-old Sawamura Eijun already dressed in sweats, tying his shoes by the door.

“Ever the early riser as usual.” the older man smirked, “Even though it’s the off season.”

“Off-season or not, one should always stay in shape!” standing up and started jogging.

Miyuki looked to the table seeing various breakfast foods that been set up and questioned, “Already ate?”

“Yup! The rest is yours, Master.” turning the knob to the front door.

He scoffed, “Eijun, we’ve been over this…”

“Yes I know but a Genie Inspection will happen in a week where the Head of Genies will be inspecting us genies and whether or not we make our masters happy.”

“That seems… unnecessary. I mean I don’t really ask for anything from you other then finishing the occasional chore or two and getting things we run out of.”

“I know that but the Head of Genies will think otherwise so… as of today you can order anything you want from me.”

“Anything?” he grinned.

Eijun gulped and slowly said, “Even me dressing in my genie outfit and…” he gulped again, “let you do whatever to me in bed…”

Seeing the look of discomfort on his roommate he sighed, “Ei… I made a promise and I’m going to keep it. I won’t abuse my power like that.”

He slightly smiled, “Thank you, Kazuya…” before going out the door and closed it behind him.

Miyuki sat down at the table to start eating as he contemplated the past year living with Sawamura. It certainly surprised Eijun when he made the suggestion shortly after the younger graduated from university. 

_“Live with me.”_

_“HUH?! What are you saying?!”_

_“I mean it. I live in this house all by myself and you need a place to live now that you’re done with college. It’s a win-win.”_

_“Well yeah but-“_

_“Besides, we’re master and genie, aren’t we? So we need to stay close to each other right?”_

_“T-that’s beside the point!” turning away with blushing cheeks._

_“How so?”_

_“I-it would be inappropriate! We’re not even dating!”_

_Miyuki was taken aback by that line and quickly pointed out, “Who said anything about that?! We would just be roommates!”_

_He turned back, gapping, “Roommates?”_

_“Yes, jeez Sawamura, what made you think I was asking you to live here because of that?”_

_He quickly turned away again, “No reason, I just misunderstood.”_

_Miyuki made a tiny smile and wrapped his arm around the boy, sending a nostalgic feeling between the two._

_“Well if you’re suggesting we get together instead…”_

_“No! No, roommates is fine, it’s better that way…”_

_The older rose his brow to that statement but didn’t press, “Okay then, you better go and pack up, and get back here.”_

_Eijun smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Miyuki-sempai…”_

Kazuya sighed, he didn’t understand it. It was obvious since high school that Sawamura had a thing for him (or at least that’s what Kuramochi told him) and he would be lying to say the feeling wasn’t mutual. But why was Eijun holding back? For a whole year, the two lived together but they haven’t taken that next step in their relationship.

He tapped his cup of coffee before drinking it.

_There must be someway…_

* * *

“In bed?! What the hell was I thinking?!” Sawamura exclaimed while jogging faster around the neighborhood, “Stupid! Why did you suggest that?!” he pounded his head.

_Are you that desperate to have him when you know he’s only doing this out of obligation?!”_

He stopped and sighed, then looked around to see kids playing sandlot baseball nearby putting a smile on his face, while some were biking and playing games with friends.

Now that he thought about it, it was strange that Miyuki chose to live in a suburban neighborhood to begin with. With his high-paying salary he could have gotten a penthouse in the city that would be perfect for a bachelor baseball player instead of a house big enough for a family.

His eyes widen, _Is Miyuki-sempai planning to get married and have kids?”_ the idea pained him but as his genie it was his duty to make his wishes come true!

Then he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching and saw two people on it before it stopped in front of him and a woman behind the driver took off her helmet.

“Eijun!” she waved.

“Wakana!” he exclaimed happily.

She got off and hugged him while Kuramochi propped his visor up, “Oi, we were coming over to visit you two, don’t tell me the ass is out too.”

“No, he’s at home still eating breakfast.”

“Good.”

Wakana mentioned, “You go on ahead, Yoichi while Eijun and I catch up.” kissing his cheek.

He smiled, “Alright, baby, I’ll see you two in a bit.” he revved up his bike and drove on.

Eijun said, “Your timing couldn’t be more perfect!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I need a list of your girlfriends to introduce to Miyuki!”

She gapped, “But why? I thought you two were-“

“Miyuki wants a girl so he can get married and have kids!”

She uttered in disbelief, “That’s… surprising… I thought Miyuki-kun wasn’t interested in women…”

“Back in school all the girls were crazy for him! I’m sure he would have dated them if baseball wasn’t his top priority at the time!”

Her brows furrowed, as she recalled what Yoichi told her about Miyuki and his admirers.

_“That asshole never accepted any confessions or chocolates while guys like me would give to be in his position! Honestly, it was unfair, he was blessed with these good looks and he didn’t use it to his advantage!”_

“Eijun, are you sure about this?”

“Wakana, I am positive! Why else would he want to live here? He’s planning ahead! He’s always plans ahead!”

“Well… I guess that’s true…” but she was still unsure if that is Miyuki Kazuya’s true motive.

* * *

Kuramochi had arrived at the house and helped himself to some of the food as he questioned, “So how has your first year with the brat gone?”

Kazuya replied after taking a bite of an orange, “Fine.”

“Fine? That’s it? You haven’t gone further?”

“Yup.”

The man gawked, “Seriously?! You two have been after each other since his first year at Seidou!”

“Actually, I’ve been after him since his tour of the school.”

“Dude! I didn’t realize you were a cradle robber!”

“Relax, it was his last year of middle school after all, it was fine.”

Kuramochi cackled before saying, “But really? You haven’t confessed or kiss?”

“Right, mainly because Eijun refuses to go further.”

“Say what?! He accepted to live here didn’t he?!”

“Yes but only after I told him we’d be roommates. He thought it would be inappropriate otherwise.”

Yoichi sighed and face-palmed, “That moron.”

“Are you sure he likes me too?”

“Of course you idiot! Other than Wakana and Haruichi, I know that idiot and his feelings better than anyone. He was a gooey mess whenever you were around, you were just too self-absorbed to notice.”

“Well to be fair I had duties to perform that could not be ignored so I couldn’t pay attention to him all the time. You remember what happened with the yips don’t you?”

Mochi shuddered, “I wanna forget that all together. In fact it was the one time I hoped you would get close to him because of that and I certainly wouldn’t have complained if it helped him get better faster. Honestly your cold answer really shocked me because you genuinely had feelings for him but getting Chris was the better solution so I can’t be too upset.”

Miyuki sighed, “Honestly, Yoichi… you have no idea how upset I was during that time… My impatience got the better of me during the game… it was my fault he made that deadball… I can never forgive myself for him getting mentally hurt like that… I knew he had to do it himself but I really wanted to embrace him and comfort him but knowing it was my fault that-“ suddenly he felt a slap on his cheek.

“Gods… No wonder nothing has changed… You’re obviously guilt-ridden by your past with him that you can’t have the courage to admit you love him.”

“Love?!” he gawked.

“Yes, _love_ you bastard! You love him! You have for a long time now! Now it’s time to come to terms with that!”

Kazuya was still shocked by this, but his best friend was right. He loved Sawamura Eijun with all his heart and it was time to say it!

By then the door opened and said person and Wakana walked in, taking their shoes off.

Sawamura declared, “Miyuki-sempai! I got you a date this Saturday!”

Both men at the table shouted, “WHAT?!”

Wakana had an apologetic smile, “I tried to stop him, sorry…”

Eijun motioned forward, “Don’t worry, you’ll like her, I promise! She’s pretty, smart, and a softball player! So you’ll have a lot in common! And-“

“I’m not going.” the catcher firmly stated.

“Uh?! Why?!”

“One, I don’t know her. Two, you didn’t ask me first. Three, I already like someone else.”

Sawamura gapped then rubbed his head sheepishly and sadly, “Oh… I see… that would make sense… I mean its the reason you got this house after all…”

Miyuki’s eyes widen before breathing through his nose and requested, “Yoichi, Wakana… Can you…?”

The two nodded as she said, “We’ll be in the other room.” leaving them alone.

The pitcher and catcher stood there in silence, before Kazuya spoke again, “You’re right, I did get this house for a reason.”

Eijun nodded, “For your future family, right?”

The older nodded.

“Thought so. Well… I’m sure whoever she is, I hope she’s everything you want…”

“Sawamura. I’m gay.”

Eijun’s jaw dropped, “ _Are you really?_ ”

“Yes of course. I’ve never once thought of girls like that. Heck, I didn’t think I was interested in anyone until… well… you…”

Eijun gasped.

“It’s true, I’ve wanted you from the first day we met.” The younger man’s tears started to form as the older cupped his face, “At first I was looking for an apartment for myself until I came across this place, then it hit me, this place would be perfect for us and any kids we adopt, much better that way wouldn’t you say?”

Eijun was crying now and landed in the other’s chiseled chest, “Oh Kazuya!”

He rubbed his back, “See? It’s you I want not some random person.”

“But Kazuya, I thought you only did this because you were obligated as my master.”

“No, you couldn’t be more wrong, even after finding out you were a genie I still wanted you to be you. I maybe your master due to strange circumstances but you are my equal, Sawamura Eijun and I want it to stay that way.”

Eijun looked up in wonder then a goofy smile appeared on his face before shouting up and down, “Yes-yes-yes! Always!”

“Whoa! Okay! I’m just happy you return the feeling!” then asked, “Incidentally why is that?”

Eijun stopped bouncing and blushed, “Well um, you made me realize my potential as a pitcher… and you called me partner… that I just knew I had to go to Seidou…”

Kazuya was stunned, “Wait… I’m the reason you came…?”

Eijun nodded timidly.

Next thing he knew Kazuya’s lips were on his before using tongue and they couldn’t stop making out that they ended up landing onto the couch.

They took a breath as Eijun uttered, “As for children, we can still adopt but we can also have our own.”

Miyuki’s brow rose, “What does that mean?”

“I can cast a spell that will allow me to carry…”

Kazuya quickly kissed him again feeling super happy by this news then Eijun added, “But that’s until after I retire from playing!”

He chuckled, “Of course, I wouldn’t have it either way. For now we’ll go slow and start dating.”

“And be boyfriends?” his golden eyes gleam.

“And be boyfriends…” they kissed again.


	4. Stormy Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile, I was busy catching up on the manga to give me some ideas of how to proceed. So yeah, anime watchers brace yourself for some heavy spoilers. Sorry about that.

“A dinner party?!” Hinata exclaimed on the phone.

 _“Of course! To celebrate your marriage since we weren’t there for the actual ceremony.”_ Sugawara replied.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Our families gave us an earful when they found out so thanks for being understanding.”

“ _No problem, but make sure you two show up or I will never speak to you again.”_

The ginger eeps, “Will do, Suga! Promise!”

 _“Good, see you then!”_ hanging up on the other end.

Shoyou sighed before finishing making lunch and left the kitchen to serve himself and his husband and told him the news.

Tobio voiced, “A dinner party?”

“Just with the old team, though others might come too. Suga will be planning the whole thing so it’ll be at his and Daichi’s place.”

“That’s very generous of them.”

“I know we’ll have to get them a thank you gift.”

Tobio nodded in agreement then they started eating.

They were currently living in Kageyama’s apartment until they could find a house to move in.

“Oh Tobio, we’ll be getting a visit from my parents this afternoon, they were… concerned…”

“Concerned?”

“Well our marriage hasn’t been approved by the Council.”

“Council?”

“The Council of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see you know how some families in Japan have an Omiai or marriage interview? Well it’s the same for us. We cannot just marry anyone we wish.”

“Wait! You mean to tell me you broke a law?!”

“Well… in a sense… I didn’t get the proper paperwork to request that we can get married. In the past, we couldn’t marry mortals till that changed in the 60s. Now in order for a witch or warlock to marry a mortal, they have to be tested to keep the knowledge of magic secret. And if they pass then the marriage can be approved.”

“Sounds stupid.”

“It is. That’s why I’m glad I just eloped with you when we did.”

“Still… what’s going to happen to you if this council finds out about us?”

“No doubt there will be some kind of punishment but I don’t care. I can take whatever they throw at me!”slamming his fist on the table.

Suddenly a flaming arrow came flying over them and it stuck to the wall.

Both men had been startled by this and quickly went to put out the fire as Shoyou grabbed the message that was attached.

He read out loud, “To Mr. Hinata Shoyou of Tokyo, Japan. This is a warning telling you that you must annul your marriage to the mortal, Mr. Kageyama Tobio of Tokyo, Japan within the next 48 hours or face the repercussions of your actions. Signed, The Council of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Tobio eyed the message then questioned, “They want us to annul our marriage?”

“Apparently so.”

“The hell?! They can’t demand that! Why can’t you just pay a fine or complete that paperwork to make up for it?!”

“You would think but they’re very strict about this sort-of thing!”

“I don’t believe this…” he sat down back at the table.

Shoyou sat down too, sighing.

* * *

“It’s not that we’re disappointed in you boys.” his mother voiced.

“But you should have waited.” his father added.

Shoyou retorted, “We were lost in the moment! He proposed and everything! I couldn’t help it!”

The Hinatas eyed each other sadly.

She said, “We want you two to be happy, but you know it’s different with us…”

Tobio asked, “Isn’t there some way we can stay married? And repay the council?”

Shoyou’s father touched his chin in thought and told his wife, “Maybe… if we sent in an appeal… As we have known Tobio for so long, they might stand a chance…”

Shoyou’s eyes lit up and jumped, “Dad! Do you mean that?! You would do that for us?!”

He nodded, “I can’t promise it’ll work but it’s worth a try.”

“We’ll take it!” they both said.

Shoyou hugged his parents, “I love you both so much!”

* * *

“So you were given an extension?” Sugawara asked in concern.

Hinata nodded, “My parents were able to convince them of Tobio’s intentions and they agreed to put us on probation.”

Daichi exclaimed, “That’s great news!”

Kageyama added, “It’s a relief that’s for sure but it won’t be the end of our troubles.”

Shoyou sadly bobbed his head, “With the Council they’ll be checking in every now and then.”

Daichi sighed, “Guess every magical creature out there have an organization of some kind, I know the genies have a Head of Genies.”

Suga pointed, “Okay enough magic talk for tonight. Let’s just have a relaxing night of fun and old friends.”

Hinata beamed and agreed.

“Now you two newlyweds stay right by the door to greet everyone as they congratulate you while Daichi and I prepare the food and seating.”

“Is everyone coming?” Sho asked hopefully.

Daichi exhaled deeply, “Scheduling was a nightmare but I think so. Nishinoya was the toughest given where he was at the time. He might show up late.”

Just then the doorbell rang and Tobio answered it while the former seniors went into the kitchen.

The first to show up were the Tanakas, as Ryuu shouted, “You little bastards how dare you get married without inviting the rest of us!”

Kiyoko patted her husband’s shoulder as she calmly said, “Congratulations, you two.”

“Thank you, Kiyoko-sempai and sorry Ryuu-sempai!” Hinata replied.

Tanaka stated, “But seriously! I was there when you two first met! We were entailed to some ceremony!”

Kiyoko said, “Now honey… we're celebrating right now, that’s why Koushi thought of this get-together so we can all enjoy this moment.”

A snarky voice said, “I for one am glad there was no big wedding.”

They turned to Tsukishima coming in, “Watching those two being lovey-dovey in front of everyone would have been sickening.”

Yamaguchi came from behind, “Only you can see a plus side to this while I wanted to be Shoyou’s best man.”

Hinata had a guilty look, “Yeah, I’m sorry about that Tadashi. Kenma gave me the same complaint when he found out.”

Yamaguchi asked, “Who would you have chosen for best man, Tobio?”

Kageyama frowned in thought before turning away with tinted cheeks while pointing to Tsukishima.

The blond had a mock disgusted look, “Okay now I’m even gladder there was no big wedding.”

Tadashi pffted and nudged him, “Admit it, you’re flattered.”

Yachi came in and commented, “Well considering how close they were by our last year of course Tobio would have chosen him.” and gave Shoyou a hug and congrats to the duo.

Tanaka teasingly gushed, “Awww! How cute! Before they couldn’t stand each other but ended up being besties in the end!”

Tobio was holding it in but his husband could see the irritation on his face as he said, “Well it is true… I mean we couldn’t stand each other at first but now we’re married!”

Tanaka guffawed, “Tell me about it!”

Daichi called out, “I still get nightmares about that toupee!”

That caused everyone to release a laugh but the embarrassed couple.

Ennoshita showed up next, “It really is amazing how far you two had come.”

Narita and Kinoshita came up too, agreeing with him.

“From rivals to friends to lovers to newlyweds.” Takeda-sensei stated, making his appearance with his assistant coach.

Ukai motioned, “And we saw it all firsthand.”

Hinata blushed under their former mentors’ knowing gaze and Kageyama felt the same.

Takeda shook their hands, “Congratulations you two, we’re so proud.”

“Thank you, sensei!” both said.

Ukai shook their hands as well and asked, “So I have to know, will this affect how you two play on different teams?”

The once freak duo exchanged mischievous grins and declared, “Not in the slightest!”

Ukai smiled back, “I was hoping that be the answer.”

Takeda questioned, “Any plans on releasing this to the public?”

“No, no plans yet.” Hinata replied.

Tobio said, “We’re going to tell our teams and let our managers decide that.”

Takeda nodded, “Perhaps that’s for the best considering both of yours popularity, I don’t want to say this but some negative critics will take advantage of this and try to ruin your careers.”

Ukai sighed, “Sad but true, so eloping was the best option for you.”

Shoyou inquired, “So you’re fine with us not having a huge wedding?”

Both coaches nodded.

The couple smiled and bowed, “Thank you for your support!”

The others beamed at their once mentors as Tsukki commented, “Once a coach, always a coach.”

The two older men had sheepish looks on their faces.

Tanaka then voiced, “Hey! Where’s Asahi and Noya?! They should have been here by now!”

Daichi came back, “Just got a text from Asahi, they’re running late and that we should start eating dinner without them.”

Ennoshita said, “Well that’s interesting, it’s not like Yuu to miss free food like that.”

Kinoshita voiced, “Hope he’s not coming down with something.”

Sugawara voiced in, “I’m sure it’s because he had to travel for awhile to get here. Asahi was sweet enough to meet him halfway though I’m sure you know why…” he smirked.

“Yeah it’s about time they got together like those two did.” Narita turned to the ginger and raven hair.

Everyone then headed to the kitchen to get the food then headed into the large dining room that Daichi and Suga used for special occasions like this. Their house was fairly big thanks to their combined salaries of being a police officer and a teacher.

Conversation floated around as they ate.

Suddenly everyone’s weather apps went off, and they could see a large thunderstorm was beginning. Not that they couldn’t hear the rumbling in the distance.

Koushi looked to his spouse in alarm, “Dai…?”

“I’m on it.” as he called Asahi, “Hey, did you see the forecast?”

“ _Yeah and its starting to come down hard so we going slow right now.”_

“Good just stay safe and-“ but before he could add anything there a loud clash of thunder and the lights started flickering before they went out save for lit candles on the dinner table, “Aw, crap!”

“ _What happened?!”_

“The power just went out!”

“ _Oh-no!”_ Nishinoya’s voice could be heard on the speaker phone.

“It’s nothing for you two to worry about, we’re more concerned for you guys since you’re out in that mess.”

But then they heard Noya say, “ _Hey Asahi, I thought you filled the tank! We’re almost on empty!”_

_“Crap, I forgot!”_

“You have got to be kidding me…” even though they couldn’t see him clearly, they were sure a vain was throbbing on Tsukishima’s head.

Daichi was rubbing his head, “So the power is out while our friends are stranded out there… I really don’t want to think what else could go wrong...”

Hinata whispered to his husband, “I really hope this isn’t some kind of punishment from the Council…”

“I hope not either…”

Yachi questioned, “What are you two whispering about?”

The two stiffened, trying to think of an excuse but thankfully Tsukki came to the rescue.

“You better not being thinking of doing something gross just because the power is out and we can’t see it.”

That caused gagging noises from Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita.

Takeda said, “I’ll have to agree, please refrain from doing that.”

Shoyou proclaimed, “Uh, right sensei! We’ll do that!” chuckling a bit.

Sugawara uttered to his husband, “Maybe we should use… you know…”

Daichi bit his lip, “We did say we would use it for emergencies…”

“I know your powers are not very strong but if you could lessen this storm… And we do have a warlock here too to help…”

“Yes, you’re right…”

He tapped Hinata’s shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“Oh sure!” the ginger replied too loudly.

“Oh sure what?” Ukai asked.

“Uuhhh…” the three started, trying to explain.

Suga quickly said, “Our backup generator is hard to get to and it takes someone of Shoyou’s size to do it.”

“Right!” Daichi motioned, “So Shoyou let’s do it.”

The two left making Ennoshita comment, “That brings me back. Those two always went off after practice for whatever they did together.”

Suga slightly chuckled, “Yeah that’s true.”

Kageyama whispered to him, “It was so they could practice magic together, right?”

“Yup, we were able to practice serves with him, but Daichi was the only one that could help him with magic, it was very cute.”

By then the power came back on causing sighs of relief.

In the hallway, Shoyou and Daichi’s hands stopped glowing as the older said, “You stay here and keep the power on while I deal with the storm.”

“Maybe it should be the other way around? I know I don’t have the best control of my magic when it comes to big stuff but Suga is right… your powers won’t be enough to lessen this storm.”

Daichi made a tiny smile, “You really have grown up… Okay, I’m trusting you with this.”

“I won’t let you down!” as he ran out the door.

He held his hands up to the dark clouds that were thundering and lightening. It was a scary sight, he’ll admit but Daichi and Koushi were counting on him.

He shot beams of light to the clouds, dispersing them. He can see tiny bits of the sunset left in the sky.

Inside, Ukai looked at his app, exclaiming, “Amazing! One moment the weather was taking a nasty turn but now it’s going down!”

Tanaka saw out the window, “He’s not kidding! Look outside!”

The group saw and the girls awed at the pretty sunset breaking from the clouds.

Behind them, Suga and Daichi exchanged looks.

“Think he over did it?” the former asked.

“Maybe a little… but it’s okay, if its helps Asahi and Yuu then that’s all that matter.”

His husband nodded.

* * *

“It was the weirdest thing!” the tall man proclaimed, “One moment we were running on empty and the next it was full!”

Nishinoya motioned frantically, “It’s true! We’re not making this up!”

Tanaka obnoxiously laughed, “You must have been so scared by the storm that you were seeing things!”

Ennoshita nodded in agreement, “That must have been it.”

Both Asahi and Noya protested and kept doing so as the others tried to talk sense into them, not seeing Daichi eying Hinata suspiciously as the ginger pursed his lips and pressed his index fingers together.

“Well… um… I didn’t want to leave them stranded like that even if I broke up the storm.”

Tobio lectured, “Dumbass, that was a risky move.”

“Well I don’t care, they’re our friends and I wanted them here.”

His husband sighed before cupping his face and kissed him. Warlock or not, this man was incredible in his eyes. Was incredible the first time they met and to this day he remained that way and he couldn’t be happier about it.


	5. The Head of Genies

Miyuki was sleeping soundly just as the sunlight hit the window. He slowly stirred to wake up and could feel something next to him under the sheets. A smile plastered his face remembering the night before. He opened his eyes and sure enough, there was a sleeping Eijun cuddled close to him. He stroked the boy’s hair to get him up.

“Kazuya…?” he asked with droopy eyes.

“Morning, sunshine. Had a good night?” he smirked.

He groaned and put a pillow over his head, “It’s way too early to hear you gloat.”

“Sorry about that but I can’t help it, it was one of best nights I ever had for me.”

He muffled, “Good for you… Wish I could I say the same.”

Miyuki flushed, “Yeah… I may have gotten rough there… my bad.”

“What time is it?”

He checked the clock by his bedside, “6:30.”

“And it’s Thursday right?”

“Thursday was yesterday, dummy.”

“Oh-no!” Eijun threw the pillow up and scrambled up in a panic, “The inspection! It’s today!” he started getting up but got tangled in the sheets and clumsily fell straight to the floor.

“Baka…” he wrapped a sheet around his lower body as he helped his boyfriend up. “There’s nothing for you to worry about, the Head of Genies is just checking your progress right? Besides, what would happen if you fail?”

“I would be sent back to my lamp and be given a different master.”

“Whoa! What?! Seriously?!”

“Yup, now you know why my family stayed masterless all this time.”

“Okay… alright, let’s get ready for this inspection.” starting to get dressed.

Eijun fondly smiled, “I love you, Kazuya.”

He pulled his shirt on, “Well let’s just say I rather not lose my boyfriend to some stranger.”

“Fair enough.” he got his own clothes from the dresser.

Once they were ready, Eijun used his magic to make breakfast and by then Miyuki’s phone rang and he answered it, “Yo, Yoichi, what’s up?”

“ _You two want to practice at the park this afternoon? A lot of us are getting together to make sure we don’t get rusty during the off-season.”_

“Uh… not today, Yoichi, Ei and I are busy with something right now.”

“ _UUUHHH?! The two baseball idiots that love baseball more than anything-other than yourselves-won’t come to a practice?! Are you guys sick or something?!”_

“No~ it’s just something came up so we can’t come. That’s all. Bye.” hanging up.

* * *

Kuramochi gawked at his phone as Ryousuke asked, “They actually turned you down?”

“No way!” Jun gapped.

“He said it’s because something came up but I don’t buy it. He would have a more serious tone if it was bad. No, they’re hiding something…”

Haruichi said, “But we don’t know that for sure, You-san.”

“Oh I know, don’t you remember how just before the summer tournament they were acting weird around us like they had a shared secret together?”

The pink haired man hummed, “That is true… but it’s really none of our business.”

“But it is our business to be concerned friends.”

Ryousuke snickered, “That’s just an excuse to snoop.”

“Aki’s right.” his brother agreed.

“Okay then, I guess I stooped to snooping!” he started going.

Haruichi sighed and went after him, saying to himself, “Someone’s got to apologize on his behalf.”

* * *

When they were finished with breakfast, Eijun had spelled the cleaning supplies and vacuum to clean around the house while Miyuki lazed about on the couch reading a sports magazine. Ei noticed and said with annoyance, “Glad you’re taking it easy…”

“I thought that was the idea? You’re supposed to serve me as I am the master.”

“If it wasn’t for the inspection I would turn the couch around and force you off!”

“Ha! Now you know why I insist we’re partners instead of a servant and his boss.”

Eijun sighed in exasperation, “Yeah you’re right…”

Just then the doorbell rang making Eijun yelp and jump up in fright.

“He’s here!” he quickly stopped the cleaning with the wave of his hands.

Kazuya raised his brow, “The Head of Genies uses doorbells?”

Before Sawamura could reply there was a rumbling sound like it was going to be a storm were not for the fact it was so sunny outside.

There was a puff of green smoke and a giant floating head wearing a turban appeared making even Miyuki startled by the sight and nearly fell off the couch.

Eijun quickly went on all fours and moved his arms up and down as he proclaimed, “Oh great leader of all genies! I beg you to kindly look down on this humble wish-maker! I swear that I have performed my duties to my master without compliant! Please don’t take me away from him!”

Kazuya had a weary look, thinking, _Subtle Ei… Really subtle…_

The floating head said nothing for awhile causing both men to be nervous till a smile crept on his face and he let out a hearty laugh then a booming voice.

“ **Oh you Sawamuras! Always taking things so seriously! Get up boy! No need to beg for mercy!”**

Eijun looked up with a bewildered expression and slowly sat up.

The head sighed, “ **It’s always the same for newbie genies, fretting they’ll do a horrible job with the inspection… But I am well aware of your situation, Eijun, as it was an unfortunate accident that your lamp was rubbed.”**

Miyuki nodded, “Yeah it was, I had no idea what the lamp was or even believed in the existence of genies until Sawamura that is.”

The head addressed him, “ **I am grateful to you, Miyuki Kazuya for not abusing the power you were given, for that is also part of the inspection. Genies must do their part and serve their masters, it’s true. However should the master use too much power to the point it threatens our entire world, then they would be severely punished by being turned into a genie themselves and forced to serve others for the rest of eternity…”** he said that last part gravely.

The couple gawked at each other when hearing this.

Eijun exclaimed, “I had no idea! I thought genies were born like me and my family!”

“ **They are but I like I said some are condemned to that life…”**

“Damn…” Kazuya uttered, making a mental note to never piss off the genie leader.

“ **But that is not the case here. As far as I can tell, everything is perfectly fine which I would like for it to stay that way.”** he narrowed his eyes.

Miyuki frowned and asked, “Would this have anything to do with the Great Djinn that’s after the Sawamuras?”

**“It is. That’s why I would appreciate it that you keep cooperating on Eijun’s behalf…”**

Miyuki kept frowning and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, “I will. I will never put him in danger.”

The Head of Genies smiled at the sight, “ **Good.”**

Eijun then asked with pleading eyes, “Your Excellency, why is the Great Djinn after my family? We’ve done nothing to him!”

The head shook sideways, “ **He has his reasons but that’s all I can give you.** ”

Kazuya’s brows furrowed, _He knows more than he’s letting on… As much as I would like to call him out on it, that wouldn’t be a very wise move right now…_

“ **As it is, I am pleased to report that you have passed with flying colors!** ”

Eijun sighed in relief.

“ **Well I’ll be on my way, still have lots of other genies to see, farewell!”** in another puff of smoke, he vanished.

Kazuya and Eijun went straight to the couch and embraced, happy that they passed their first inspection.

But their happiness was short-lived when there was pounding on their door and Kuramochi bursted through, shouting, “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?! THAT GIANT FLOATING HEAD! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!”

Haruichi came in from behind, yelling, “I’m so sorry you two! We didn’t mean to spy-well I didn’t- but You-san is right, what was that just now?!”

The couple exchanged a look before looking at the open curtain windows in the room, making Miyuki comment, “Ah, I knew we forgot something…”

* * *

So after about an hour of explaining and Eijun conjuring up drinks for their best friends to dull the shock of him being a genie all along and to seeing the literal Head of the Genies, Kuramochi and Haruichi promised to not reveal this, not that anybody would believe them anyway.

And thus began the long and winding road of four baseball players that knew of magic and had to keep it away from everyone else.


	6. House Hunting Turned Haunting

Eijun got the call that late afternoon as he responded with a smile, “Hey, Dai-chan!”

“ _Ei-chan! Glad you answered, I have a favor to ask you.”_

“Name it!”

“ _Well Koushi and I were supposed to help our friends find a house tomorrow but my station needs me for a case and Koushi needs to finish grading papers… But anyway, you remember Hinata don’t you?”_

“The cute short ginger that’s a warlock? Of course I do!”

Miyuki’s voice bellowed from the kitchen, “ _Whose cute?!”_

Daichi chuckled, _“Well you better not say that in front of his husband.”_

Eijun gawked, “He’s married?!”

“ _Yup, to Kageyama Tobio, do you remember him at my and Koushi’s wedding?”_

“Tall, dark-hair, and had a constant scowl on his face?”

_“Uh, yup, that’s him, they eloped last month and that’s why they’re searching for a house. So I figured if we couldn’t go then my cousin can go instead!”_

“Oh you bet, Dai-chan! And since it’s the off-season, I can have my boyfriend come with me!”

_“Whoa! You’re dating now?!”_

“Yup, Kaz and I became official recently.”

“ _Hey congratulations! It’s about time!”_

“Wait, you knew?!”

“ _Ei… you two were so obvious at the wedding, that it really baffled me and Koushi that you weren’t together yet.”_

Eijun was blushing bright red thankful that his cousin couldn’t see it. _Dang… even my cousin… Was I really that oblivious?_ He turned to see Kazuya sticking his head out from the kitchen and as if reading his mind, he nodded.

He stuck his tongue out making the tanuki laugh as he went back into the kitchen.

Eijun turned back to the phone and asked, “When are we meeting them?”

“ _After lunch, I’ll text you their current address and apartment number, and I’ll be calling them to confirm you’ll be coming.”_

“Great! We’ll see them then, bye!” ending the call then went in the kitchen to help his boyfriend with dinner.

Kazuya said, “I didn’t catch all that, we’re meeting who now?”

“You remember meeting my cousin’s old high school volleyball team at his wedding?”

“Yes? I don’t remember their names except Hinata and his old partner, Kageyama I believe it was since apparently baseball catchers and volleyball setters are similar when it comes to strategy and turning a game around.”

Eijun rolled his eyes, “Of course you only remember that about that…” he shook his head while grabbing a frying pan, “Anyway, Hinata and him got married last month and Daichi and Koushi were supposed to help them find a house but work got in the way so he suggested me to help out and I volunteered you to come along.”

“Well I did manage to find this great house all by myself, so that was a smart move on your part.” he smirked.

Eijun held the pan up, “I will hit you with this.”

But it just made his catcher chuckle.

* * *

“Eijun is coming?!” Shoyou had stars in his eyes as he exclaimed to the phone.

_“Yes, luckily it’s the off-season for baseball players so he and his boyfriend are free.”_

“Oh my gosh! Is it who I think it is?!”

“ _That’s right, his sempai and catcher from high school.”_

“Whoo! I’m so glad!”

Tobio inquired on the side, “Isn’t he the guy we met at the wedding?”

“Yup! His name was… um, Miku… Maui… Mika…?”

“ _Miyuki Kazuya.”_

“Yeah that’s it! I knew it started with an M!”

“ _I’m surprised you didn’t remember, he and Eijun have become big baseball stars these past couple of years but then again your forte is volleyball and as a pro you have to focus solely on that, so that’s okay.”_

 _“_ You know I never understood why you didn’t become a pro like me, Tobio, and Tsukki even others from our high school days like Bokuto, Ushijima, and Oikawa became pros but your cousin ended up being a pro baseball player, doesn’t that make you feel jealous?”

_“Well… yes and no, as I did enjoy playing volleyball, I knew my limitations and thought it would be better to be a police officer. Yes I am jealous that my baby cousin was able to harness his talents better and got to be the pro he wanted to be but I’m happy for him.”_

Hinata smiled, “Glad to hear of it.”

They talked some more before exchanging goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

“So this is the list of houses you want to look into?” Eijun asked as his boyfriend and the married couple were around the kitchen table looking at a marked catalog.

“Right!” Shoyou motioned and pointed to a picture of a white two story house, “And we wanted to look at this one first.”

“Osh!” the pitcher proclaimed as he made for the door, “Let’s go!”

“Yeah!” Hinata jumped and the two sunshine idiots kept on cheering while their partners let out weary sighs, already they could tell this was going to be a _long_ day.

Miyuki commented, “You know, it’s bad enough they’re like this but for them to have magic too… this is a recipe for disaster.”

Kageyama could only nod in agreement.

* * *

They looked up at the house and approached it. It was just like any house but when they got closer to it Eijun and Shoyou suddenly got an eerie chill and stopped in their tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked.

His husband gulped, “Um honey, I think we better try a different house.”

“Huh?! But we haven’t gone inside yet!”

Sawamura motioned frantically, “Trust us Kageyama-san! You don’t want to go in there! We sensed a supernatural force in there!”

Miyuki inquired, “Your powers?”

They nodded and Hinata said, “Which is a shame, this did look like a nice place…”

Tobio pointed, “Then why not force the ghost to leave? You have the power.”

Eijun gasped, “We can’t! We cannot disturb the dead!”

Miyuki slowly asked, “Is that a genie rule?”

“No! But it is disrespectful nevertheless!”

Hinata added, “And spirits have abilities of their own! Do you know how hard it would be for me and Eijun to fight them off?! Even our magic has limits!”

Miyuki commented, “Okay then, I guess this house is off the list… Right, Kageyama-san…?” turning to see he wasn’t around.

Eijun and Shoyou did the same thing and the ginger got scared, “Tobio? Tobio! Where are you?!”

They then spotted the front door was ajar with Hinata uttering, “Oh no…”

* * *

Entering the house the three men looked around to see the empty rooms with dim lighting from the windows giving off a creepy vibe.

Shoyou called out, “Tobio! Where are you?!”

Eijun whispered to his boyfriend, “Kaz I don’t like this,” clutching to the back of his shirt, “What if he…?”

“Don’t say that, there’s an explanation for everything, we just don’t know it yet.”

“Now’s not the time for profound words, Kazuya! Shoyou’s husband is missing!”

“I know that Ei but we can’t-“

A bloodcurdling shriek sounded out and the two rushed to see Hinata screaming at a glowing skeleton in the kitchen and then it spoke.

“ **BEGONE! LEAVE THIS PLACE!”**

Eijun screamed and jumped onto his boyfriend.

Shoyou was trembling with fear but he shouted back, “NO! Not until you give me back my husband!”

**“His fate has been sealed! Now go!”**

While quivering, Shoyou scowled and clenched his fists and yelled, “You monster! I’ll make you give him back!” he held his palms out and shot out fireballs!

The skeleton was genuinely taken aback by this, “ **Impossible! No human can do this!”**

“I’m warlock! And I will fight for as long as it takes for Tobio to return to me!” still blasting away.

Eijun shouted, “You tell him Shoyou!”

Miyuki scoffed, “Says the genie shaking in my arms.”

“Hush you! This is Shoyou’s big moment!”

The ginger kept at it but the skeleton did nothing to retaliate and Shoyou began to notice this, holding back his magic and suddenly the specter asked.

“ **Do you really love him that much?”**

Hinata was stunned and replied, “Yes. And I just want him back.” and began to tear up, “Please, just give him back…”

“ **I would but he is needed for an important ritual for me to find the one _I_ love.”**

“What kind of ritual?” Kazuya frowned.

The skeleton then regenerated itself grossing out the three men as it shaped into a ghostly man that looked like he was in his 30s, “ **I am trapped within this house and need a body to possess in order to leave…”**

Shoyou was horrified and screamed, “I WON’T LET YOU!” blasting another fireball.

Miyuki dropped Sawamura-who glared at him- and grabbed Hinata’s shoulders, “Hold it, hot shot. There may be another way.” he addressed the ghost, “Let’s make a deal, if we can find this lost lover of yours then you let his husband go, okay?”

They held their breath as the spirit thought it over and then finally said, **“Deal.”**

Their breaths escapes them as he added, **“His name was Kozume Chikafusa.”**

Hinata let out a large gasp startling the baseball players, “He might be related to my friend, Kenma!”

“Oh my gosh! Really?!” Eijun exclaimed.

Miyuki wearily muttered, “Well that is certainly convenient…”

* * *

After a quick phone call to his old friend and sponsor, Shoyou was beyond happy to learn that the ghost’s lover was in fact related to Kenma as a great-uncle whom refused to settle down after World War 2 for unknown reasons and was currently residing in a nursing home. Kenma then gave his friend his number so Shoyou could contact the man.

Miyuki addressed the ghost, “Okay yurei-san, what is your story with this man?”

“ **Chika and I met during the war, we were fighter pilots and it was expected for the both of us to bring honor and glory for our families and that once the war was over we had to marry girls to continue our family lines however…”**

“You two fell in love instead… of course…”

Eijun grinned like the idiot he was, “That’s so romantic!”

**“Yeah… we had a great thing going, we genuinely thought we would have a life together even though it was impossible at the time but… we got separated close to the end of the war and he had to go back to his family and I never saw him again… so I purchased this house and lived my days alone until I died from a heart attack and my only regret was never seeing Chika again… hence how I ended up like this.”**

The waterworks were released from Sawamura’s eyes and he bawled away, “THAT’S SO SADDD!”

His boyfriend sighed while handing him a hankie and he blew.

Shoyou then hung up his phone and proclaimed, “He’s coming before sundown!”

The ghost gasps and tears or rather ectoplasm welled in his eyes, he was finally going to be reunited with the love of his life!

* * *

Chikafusa had tears in his own eyes when staring at his deceased lover, “I never thought we would see each other like this… I thought I would have to die before seeing you again…”

The spirit chuckled, **“Guess I beat you first…”**

The elder rolled his eyes, “Baka… you always made these things a competition…”

He smirked, **“Naturally, you are my rival…”**

Chika scoffed playfully before the tears dropped, “I have missed you so much…” lifting his hand to try to caress his cheek.

The ghost took his hand and kissed his fingers, “ **I missed you too… my sweet…”**

Chika wagged his finger, “You’ve been a bad boy…”

 **“I know…”** he sighed shamefully.

“Now give that nice boy his husband back.”

**“I will… it’s just I’m so jealous that they can have what we couldn’t…”**

“I know… but we should be happy that things have change since our time and that they can live a life that we could not. Now go and rest in peace my love and I will join you soon enough…”

 **“Thank you Chika… this was all I ever wanted…”** he looked at the sports players, “ **And thank you for finding him…”** he bowed.

“It was our pleasure!” Eijun declared.

He then started to fade away and when he did, Kageyama had appeared laying on the floor unconscious and Hinata rushed to him, gently waking him up.

Tobio stirred and uttered, “What happen? I heard a strange sound then I blacked out.”

Miyuki pointed, “Long story short, a ghost almost possessed your body.”

“Oh.” he blinked then shouted, “WAIT WHAT?!”

* * *

Miyuki couldn’t blame Kageyama would wanting to getting out of the house after hearing the whole story and Chikafusa was apologizing profoundly for his former lover’s actions. Hinata and Sawamura in the meanwhile went to the backyard where they combined their magic to make a cherry blossom tree grow in honor of the two lovers that found each other again after all those years.

Kazuya asked Tobio, “You want to try house hunting again tomorrow?”

“Yes and this time I’ll listen to my husband about stupid ghosts.”

Miyuki laughed out loud.


End file.
